An Unexpected Event
by Kvg2378
Summary: Ava thought she could finally live like a normal teenager until she moved to California with her dad and met her new friend, Liam Halls, and some trouble. Apparently, her mom's a goddess and she has to go to a camp to be kept safe and to train for something that's yet to come. Read as Ava reacts to how her life changes in a matter of minutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys, this is my first story so sorry if it's horrible. Also, I stayed up late so excuse me if I spelled something wrong. If you notice anything wrong please tell me. Please feel free to give advice to, it would mean a lot to me.**

Hi, my name is Ava Olsen and I'm 15 years old. My mom left me when I was born and I live with my dad in an RV by the California coast. Life has been hard for the both of us for the past years. Ever since my mom left us we've been moving all over the place, but we stopped right here in California where my dad finally found a job to provide for our small family. My dad has been fired from jobs everywhere and now he works at a fancy restaurant by the beach. We might be even able to afford a house if he works extra hours.

My life has been hard especially. I've had to transfer schools a lot and I have never made an actual friend. I usually go to a random school that my dad drops me in and at least a quarter through the school year we leave. Everyone I meet just becomes an acquaintance. But finally, I made my first friend. Liam Halls. We're nothing more than friends so don't get any ideas.

I'm treated like human scum at my school, but Liam was the only person who made high school enjoyable. He treats like I'm special and needed for some reason. I'm pretty clever compared to most people in my classes. My dad says I'm just like my mom. Intelligent. I just don't get why he won't tell me who my mom's name is, but whenever I ask he just looks at me and says "You'll found out." I wish he wasn't so stubborn.

 **June 9, the last day of our Freshman year**

I ride the bus home with Liam every day. We're the last people off the bus and Liam is dropped off at the RV village with me to visit and he walks home on his own. My dad doesn't get home till 6:30 so he doesn't really care how long he stays. Which is strange since he would never really let anyone come over for partner projects and he would never let me go out to anyone's house.

"So how about when we get home we make some dinner for dad to surprise him," I said with enthusiasm.

"Whatever makes you happy." He seemed tense as he said that. Like something bad was about to happen.

"Is something wrong?" I said with concern. He started to sniff the air like he could smell something dead.

"Uh-oh. This bus needs to stop right no-"

Liam was cut off by a loud thump on the side of the bus that caused it to flip.

I woke up with Liam slightly shaking me and saying "Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead! Chiron will be very cross if you are." At least that's what I thought he was saying, my head was throbbing horribly and it felt like I had a giant bump on my forehead. Surprisingly I was alive. I _must_ have hit my head really hard because it looked like Liam had horns and goat legs.

I sat up holding the side of my head and managed to mumble,"Liam are those goat horns you're wearing... and goat legs?" He gave me a smirk that said: I'll tell you later. I decided not to argue about the subject. Liam helped me to my feet and my ankle shot with pain as if it were on fire. I yelped and instantly knew it was broken.

There was a loud screech outside of the bus. Liam helped me walk to the exit at the end of the bus, which didn't seem to be the best idea since I did not want to find out what the screeching sound is. The loud creature was banging the side of the bus trying to get in. Luckily the creature didn't notice us as we finally got through the back exit. I saw my dad's truck speeding towards us.

"Is that my dad?" What was he doing here, it wasn't even 6:30 yet.

"Well, I called him when you were unconscious on the bus." He blushed a little like he was embarrassed.

"How did you get his number? You barely see him."

"Well he wanted me to watch over you because... well...I-I", he started to stutter,"I'll tell you later."

As my dad pulled up, the creature still didn't notice a thing. I guess it was too caught up on denting the bus to notice us. Must have been pretty stupid.

My dad pulled up on the opposite side of the bus and made a hand gesture saying: Hop in. We got in the back seat as fast we could. He backed up the truck, turned right around to the other side to the bus where the creature was and rammed the creature right in the side. It rolled onto the hood of the car. My dad hit the pedal and we sped away as the creature rolled off the car.

"Are you alright Ava? I saw you limping is your ankle broken?"

"I'm fine, dad, but what was that?!" I yelled. I was really starting to get agitated. What were Liam and my dad not telling me?

"A fury", Liam said in such a grim voice it almost scared me.

"A what?" What in the world is a fury?

"Let's just say they're giant chicken ladies, ok?" Dad said.

I had so many questions spinning in my head, I started getting dizzy, "Why is Liam a goat? Why was that fury trying to kill us? Why do you need to watch over me, Liam? Wha-"

My dad cut me off me rudely,"I know you have lots of questions, honey, but Liam can explain. Right, Liam?"

Liam turned towards me,"Okay, first of all, I'm not a _goat_ I'm a satyr. You're a demigod aka a daughter of a god/goddess. The-"

"Wait, my dad is a god?"

"What no..., but your mom is." He said it in such an enthusiastic voice I wanted to slap that smile right off of his face. Did he expect me to believe him?!

"Is this a joke?" I really hoped this was a joke, but I had a feeling that they weren't pulling my leg, but just to make sure...

"No this is not a- Ow!" I started tugging at Liam's strangely rough horns to see if they were fake, but they wouldn't budge.

He pushed my arms away,"Um ow! My horns are sensitive! Please do not touch, Ava. Anyway, your mother is a goddess so that makes you a demigod. That fury was trying to kill you because well, that's what monsters do. I'm here to protect you because I'm a _satyr_ and I can smell monsters," that explains why he was so tense on the bus," So now we're taking you to Camp Half-Blood, where you'll be safe and sound with no monsters to hurt you and you can train too."

"Camp Half-blood? What am training for?" I was so confused I wanted to scream.

Liam sighed,"Camp Half-blood is a camp where demigods go so they train and don't have to fight monsters every thirty minutes. Demigods, like you, have a scent that attracts monsters and the camp has a barrier around it that only demigods can go through."

My heart started to race and I looked at my dad,"Dad, are you coming with me?"

He started to tear up,"I'm afraid not sweetie. Only demigods can stay there. I'm not a demigod. You'll have to go there without me, Avocado." Avocado was my nickname when I was a kid. He hasn't called me that since I was six years old.

"B-but dad? I don't want to leave you."

"I know, sweetie, but this is the way it has to be." I could tell in his voice he didn't want to do this at all.

Liam was about to speak when something landed on the hood of the truck and punched its giant claw into the hood continually until it finally broke through, almost pulverizing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finally figured out how to post a new chapter. I hope you like it. Please feel free to give advice and tell me if I did something wrong. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

Why me? I finally got to live a somewhat normal life as a teenager and now I'm on the verge of death, but apparently if you're a demigod you will never be normal.

As the fury was trying to grab me, I sat back in my seat.

"It can fly?!" I yelled

"Of course it can fly, it's a fury," Liam responded.

I turned toward my dad,"I thought you said it was a giant chicken lady! Chickens can't fly."

"Well, these one's can," Dad added.

I definitely did not want last words to be: _Chickens can't fly._ Randomly my instincts kicked in. I grabbed the baseball bat under the seat and started whacking the fury's arm to death.

Baseball was my all time favorite sport when I was a kid. We would always play catch when we would pass by a park or giant field while we were on the road. I guess as I got older we just stopped. I miss those days.

The fury took its arm out of the hole and shrieked in pain.

"You will regret that!" The fury yelled in rage.

So it could speak too? What's next?

There were no cars around, thankfully, so my dad started to swerve to try to shake the fury off of the hood.

Sadly, it was a bad idea. Instead of falling to the side onto the road, the fury fell into the trunk. I turned and we, the fury and I, met eyes. It was the most dreadful experience of my life. Its eyes were the color of coal. They pierced right through my eyes into my soul. I felt like the world around me was breaking apart and she was the only thing I could see.

I didn't notice that she was running towards the rear window. She broke the window with her unharmed arm and started strangling me. I tried to remove her disturbing hands from my neck, but my hands were trembling and I was starting to black out.

I heard my dad yelling, but I could barely hear him. My vision started to blur and I couldn't feel my legs. Something must have happened to Liam because I thought I saw him knocked out on the seat.

The last thing I heard was my dad yelling my name and I became unconscious.

I had the weirdest dream. I saw to teenagers, both looked about sixteen or seventeen, a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and a somewhat tall boy with sea green eyes and black shaggy hair. The boy and the girl were sneaking around differently decorated cabins like they were looking for someone or something.

Then the dream shifted to a different scene. I was standing in front of a giant on a grassy field. He was about to squash me with his humongous foot when someone grabbed me and pulled me away from the giant's foot.

After my very confusing dream that only lasted 2 seconds, I woke up.

The truck was parked, but Liam and my dad weren't in the truck with me and it was already dawn. How long was I out? I sat up groggily. My throat hurt really bad and needed water. Through the window I saw Liam and my dad, thankfully, talking to a man in a wheelchair. He looked like your average friendly old man except for the fact when I blinked he turned into a giant horseman and ran up the hill.

I stared in amazement and didn't notice my mouth was hanging open until Liam started waving at me. My dad opened the truck door for me. Yes, I couldn't even open the door because I was so weak.

He hugged me,"Are you alright, Ava?"

"No," I said in a sleepy tone. Even standing up made me tired.

I looked at Liam. He had a nasty looking scar on his forehead and a scratch on his cheek from the fury.

The fury.

"What happened to the fury and where are we?"

Dad responded quickly,"Let's just say the fury is gone for now and-"

"For _now_?" That scared me. Would the fury come back for me or was even worse my dad?

"Uh yes, but we don't know how long it would take for it to come back," Liam added.

Dad glanced at Liam and nodded in agreement,"Exactly, and right up that hill across that pine tree is Camp Half-Blood. Where you'll find out who your mother is."

My heart was beating so fast I could feel it all the way from my head to my toes.

"My… mom?" It was painful to say those words since my throat hurt like crazy as I spoke and knowing that I haven't seen my mother since I was a baby.

My dad started explaining everything to me. The greek gods, demigods, monsters, and of course, Camp Half-blood.

I was about to tell my dad and Liam about my dreams that I have until I heard the gigantic horseman coming towards us with the boy and the girl from my dream. My back tensed and I sat up straight. The giant horseman was so much larger up close and less friendly. Then he looked down at me and smiled. That made things a little better. Now I just had to deal with the fact that two people from my dream were standing a couple feet away.

"Hello, Ava, my name is Chiron. Your father has told me a lot about you."He stared at me for a couple seconds and blinked,"Oh, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I wish I knew who my godly parent was. My dad never found out. All he knew was that she was a goddess.

"Hi." Annabeth came up to me to shake my hand.

Not wanting to be rude, I shook her hand. As soon as I touched her warm hand, I felt like I've known her for years. Like we were sisters. Strange, I've never thought of having a sibling. It was just me and dad.

She must have felt the same way because she looked at me strangely as are hands untouched and stood back in her original spot. She glanced at Percy with concern.

Chiron broke the silence,"Well we must hurry, it's not safe after dark at this point and time. You must be tired. Our campers here can heal you and Liam."

I gave my dad the biggest hug I possibly could,"I'll miss you, daddy." I wanted to sob, but I couldn't. I knew I was going to see him again.

"I'll miss you too, Ava," He reached into the truck and brought out the baseball bat that I hit the fury with, but there was a large dent towards the end of it. I couldn't have hit the fury that hard, I wasn't even strong enough with or without weakness. It must have been my dad.

"Please don't go."

"I don't want to, Ava, but this is only for your protection."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too." He gave me another hug and he left.


End file.
